


Advanced Commoner Techniques

by Soak



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Napping, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slice of Life, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: Petra's on her way home, Ashe in tow. After years of fighting, it comes up that she has much to learn about the peaceful side of life, and enlists his help.--or--Cozy afternoon vibes
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Advanced Commoner Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Covid-fueled self-indulgent writing about lazy afternoons. Petra is, in canon, bad at relaxing, so I figured this might be fun to doodle at.
> 
> Enjoy!

The _Scian Eirgidh_ was nicer the second time around. No more tears, no more worrying why she was leaving her home for a land she hardly knew. Knew only as the enemy. They had left from Nuvelle territory a couple days ago, flanked by six smaller warships. The king's ship finally had some noble blood to bring back home. 

Petra walked through the hall in her traditional Brigidese wear, a cropped leather top and color-weaved skirt, a royal burgundy cape behind her. No armor, no heavy padding and thick riding pants. No more blood. Five hard years of campaigning gone.

She paused at a door at the end, knocking briefly. Then, without waiting for an answer, she opened it and walked inside.

Pot of Jacks. Or something like that, whatever they said in Fódlan. Up against the wall, sitting in his bed was Ashe, in a light set of pants and a linen shirt, nose deep in a book. Dark woods and vibrant Brigidese decorations adorned his cabin.

"Ashe, have you been hiding in here?" She hoped the words came off playful.

"Hiding?" He put bookmarked his spot and put the book down. "What do you mean?"

She closed the distance and fell onto the bed, reveling in the plush mattress, a far cry from the boards in Garreg Mach. She scooted up further and rested her head on his thigh, looking up at him from where he sat against the wall. The cute smile on his face couldn't stop a small tease. "I was not finding you in the room I left you in."

That smile deepened, sheepish, a flush forming on his cheeks.

The romantic side between them was barely a month old now. Things like "where to sleep" and "whose spaces belonged to who" were becoming increasingly blurry. Not that she minded; she couldn't help but remember the luxuriant feeling of waking up beside him, to the gentle swaying of the ship and lapping of the sea. Soft sheets, soft skin, and warm air.

"Oh, well- you know. I figured you were gonna need to change and get ready when you got back from riding Rúilacha and-"

He was really making it easy for her, wasn't he?

"So you are not wanting me to be undressing in front of you? But I was thinking this would not be a problem. It was not appearing to be one last night, or the night before that..." She trailed off deliberately, her words ending in a grin.

Ashe gave out a small sigh, hiding his reddening face with a hand. "Well, it's different, you know."

She grabbed for his other, kissing his knuckles, her expression softening. "Perhaps." 

Some tender moments passed, Petra easing into his presence, tracing her fingers softly along his own. Teasing Ashe had become a fun game for her on this trip, but one she knew had to be done gently and thoughtfully. There needed to be as much sugar as there was salt. 

"So... how was it?" He asked, mostly recovered. "Did she like spreading her wings for a bit?"

"Yes, she was very happy to be in the sky." She frowned inwardly. Fódlanese didn't have the right words to describe it; the calming effect of seeing the sea stretch in all directions. "Perhaps you should be taking Roland as well?"

Ashe rolled his eyes. "He's too busy being a lazy glutton. I had to hand feed him this morning, he wouldn't get up to eat otherwise. It's probably more of a vacation for him than anything."

Petra smiled at that. As powerful and fast as Ashe's wyvern was, he made no attempt to do so unless absolutely necessary. They had traded wyverns for a day, back at Garreg Mach, and it made her all the more grateful for her own.

She still held his hand, absentmindedly toying with his fingers. "I am thinking that is a good idea. We will not be arriving in Brigid for a week, now is the time to be relaxing."

Ashe gave her a funny, perplexed look. "Sorry, what was that? _You_ want to relax?"

"Yes? There was no joke in my words."

"All right, if you say so." Ashe shrugged. "You've just never been good at it, that's all."

Indignation swelled in her chest, her mouth falling open and a shocked gasp spilling out. Of course she could relax, they'd just been fighting for spirits-know-how-long. There wasn't time for such things.

Ashe playfully tapped her nose before she could protest further, scrunching her face up, eyes narrowed. "It's true. You've always been hard at work on one thing or another, for almost as long as I've known you." He paused, then tried to smile. "It's a good thing."

"Is that true?" Her eyebrows were raised dangerously. "I am thinking there is more than praise in your words."

His grin gave him away. "What? No, of course not." Her pointed gaze offered the best reply she could give. "I'm sure the boatswain appreciates all the help you gave for the past couple days. Must be pretty weird having your own princess haul crates around."

Another gasp. She wanted to rub that dumb smile right off his face. "I was feeling bad for the space Rúilacha was needing! It was a fair trade."

He nodded, trying to hum deeply like some wise sage. "Yes, right. It _does_ take two days of organizing to make space for your wyvern. They did not plan to have her on the ship from the start, no sir, not at all."

Her restraint snapped. "That does it!" Petra whirled to her knees on the bed, very much having a speed advantage over Ashe. She pinned one hand of his back, jabbing her fingers into his side.

Besides a startled yelp and a half-hearted attempt to fight back, nothing.

Perplexed but undeterred, Petra tried a new avenue of attack, trying to tickle his neck. He shied away from it as best he could, but aside from an amused smile, not a giggle. After a tense moment with some heavy breathing, she let her holds go. This was... unexpected.

"You... you do not laugh? Why are you not squirming like a wet cat?"

He shrugged. "Siblings. Tons of practice, I guess." He gave her a sweet smile, moving his face closer, their noses almost touching.

Well, fine. So that didn't work. Petra sighed, trying to let her frustration ease away, and moved in to kiss him.

His own hands rose up to her ribs in a flash, Petra realizing her grave error too late. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat, the paralyzing sensation limiting her to the most strangled of giggles. She tried pulling away but only got caught up in his arms, tumbling back onto the mattress and dragging him along. 

"A- Ashe!" Her legs kicked about, her body trapped under his weight. His ticklish assault continued unabated. "Stop! I- I am sorry!"

Mercifully, he took his hands away. She opened her eyes to find his staring right back, cheery and victorious. "If you say so." He shifted off, laying beside her, his head rested on her shoulder.

Petra took a few moments to breathe, one hand over her chest. Time settled into something easier, just the two of them stowed away in a lightly rocking ship. His breath ran in little waves over her cheek.

"You may be speaking the truth. I am not very good at being idle, am I?" She stared up at the ceiling, her tone more curious than anything.

He thought for a moment, tucking in some loose strands over her ear. "It's- well... no, you're not. Not really." A weak chuckle. "It makes me happy that there's something I'm better than you in."

She responded with a small laugh of her own, looking over at him. "You are being better than me at many things. I am not knowing every one of Loog's granddaughters, and the flowers were always looking the most happy after you cared for them."

"Loog didn't have any granddaughters," he corrected. "There wasn't a female Blaiddyd until Queen... ah, I see. Maybe you're right."

"Exactly." Petra took a deep breath in, unsure how to put her thoughts into Fódlanese. "I have been thinking, many times lately. Spirits protect us, I should not be a queen anytime soon, but..."

She felt Ashe stiffen, the hand along her hairline begin to pull away. "Oh. I've- I've wondered about that too, honestly. You need... someone noble to marry-"

"What?" Petra's eyes widened. She leaned over and touched his shoulder. "That is- no, that is not what I was meaning!"

"Huh? It wasn't?"

She shook her head fervently, her braids trailing to and fro. "No. The noble rules of Fódlan are not the same as Brigid. It is, well..." She struggled to find the right words, ending her search with a sigh. Petra took his cheek in her hand, trying to fix him with the most serious, compassionate gaze she could muster. "Ashe, that is not worrying me. Be promising me it will not worry you either."

His mouth hung open slightly, still trying to register all that she had said, both spoken and silently. He nodded. "All right, I promise. Sorry, I just got ahead of myself, I guess."

Petra shifted onto her side, draping an arm over him and pulling him in closer, their faces inches away. Those emerald eyes tried their damnedest to draw her in. "I am understanding--you have much to learn of Brigid. But, as I was meaning to say before, I have many things to learn as well."

"You do?"

She gave a small nod, her words softening. "Yes. I was spending many years learning of war, thinking I would be needed to fight for my homeland someday. Against the Empire, or alongside it, but it is gone now. Claude is making us free again, so now I am seeing that the skills of battle are not so useful in peace. I am understanding that there are many... things I am _not_ knowing. 

"I... want to be learning all I can until I become Queen, things I am thinking will help me guide my people." She smiled at him, her memories going to simpler times. "The 'commoner techniques' you showed me years ago, it has been helping me understand their lives. I need... I am asking for your help, Ashe. I will be needing you greatly in Brigid." 

They were silent for a few heartbeats. Ashe stared at her, the gears churning in his head. Then he smiled in return, nodding. "I'd love to, it would be my honor."

"Thank you." She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips, and stayed there, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. 

"So, what specifically do you want to learn?" he asked quietly. "I can't teach you everything, you know."

"Hmm, I am trying to find the word... perspective, is that it? Yes, I am thinking there are things to be gained from knowing the history of Fódlan and its customs--but I would be liking help with perspective, of the commoners. That is something I do not have much of."

"All right." He traced some fingers along her shoulder, slow and sleepy. "I can certainly try. This doesn't have anything to do with you relaxing, does it?"

"I was thinking it might be helpful." A hint of embarrassment crept into her chest. "To try living in ways I am not good at."

He chuckled. "It sounds smarter when you put it that way. Sure, fine, I guess I could teach you."

She opened her eyes. His were still closed, fingertips still running along her arm. "Then how should we begin? What should I be learning first?"

Ashe smiled, shaking his head. "We'll get there, don't worry. I think we could use a nap first."

"But I am not tired, and-"

"Shh, it's okay." He snuggled up closer, legs tangled and bodies flush. "Think of this like a first lesson."

The gears clicked together in her head. She closed her eyes again. "I... understand. I will be trying my best to--" the words felt dry on her tongue "--do nothing."

He hummed. "Not nothing. Napping. It's nice to be cuddled up and cozy, right?"

She sighed. He... had a point. It felt like some eternal knot in her back was slowly loosening up, as much as the rest of her was getting antsy. The air was warm, though, and so was he, his hair as soft as the linen beneath them. "Yes."

"Good. Hold onto that, and... fall into it, I guess. Kind of like meditating. Just focus on what's comfortable right now, okay?" 

She nodded, then pressed her nose into the collar of his shirt, letting her breathing deepen. He smelled sort of like pine and old tome pages, sharp and soft. The mattress under them felt like it could stretch for miles, plush and giving. The ship rocked slowly, as the waves moved it along.

Time wandered by, just the two of them.

"This is nice," she mumbled into his chest. Her mind was growing pleasantly hazy.

She felt him shift lightly, then his lips pressed onto her forehead. They lingered for longer than usual, warming her soul from top to bottom. For once, that nervous knot in her body fell away, letting her sink further and further down into the bed.

He pulled back, but brought a hand up to stroke her cheek as they both drifted off. "It is."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the pacing is kinda wonky but ehhh. Happy napping!


End file.
